Somebody Should Have Taught Him
by CrazyInsane
Summary: *Poem-Fic* Read to find out :-)


Disclaimer: Not mine **__**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Is that really a surprise? 

**__**

Author's Notes: Poem is called "Somebody Should Have Taught Him," but I haven't got a clue who originally wrote it. I'm sure most of you will recognize it, and you have probably seen at least 3 or 4 different versions of it at one point in time. All I know is that it's not mine. Anyway, please R&R!!!

**__**

I went to a party,  
But I remembered what you said.  
You told me not to drink at all,  
So I had a Sprite instead.  


Val Lanier leaned casually against the porch railing, chatting with her longtime crush, Tyler Connell. Hank Beecham, a friend and fellow EMT of theirs, was also taking part in the conversation. They practically had to shout to be heard over the music…for speakers had been set up outside as well, to accommodate for the huge number of guests. 

The party was in full swing, and it was almost two in the morning.

Val was glad to be somewhere besides work or school for a change. She loved being an EMT, and school wasn't too bad overall, but there are times when someone just needs to get away for a while.

**__**

I felt proud of myself,  
The way you said I would,  
That I didn't choose to drink and drive,  
Though some friends said I should.  


"Come on, Val, just one drink?" Justin pleaded. She never even talked to Justin very often, but he tended to open up much more when he was drunk, like most people do. In fact, she had probably learned more about him tonight than she would ever know about Hank or Tyler, she thought to herself. Not that much, if any, of what she had found out about Justin was on top of her need-to-know list. There are some things in life that one just absolutely doesn't need to know, under any circumstances. Take for example, the reason one may prefer boxers to briefs…too much info…

"No thanks, Justin. I really shouldn't."

"One little drink won't hurt…"

"Sorry, not tonight." With that, she left in search of Caitie.

**__**

I knew I made a healthy choice, and  
Your advice to me was right  
As the party finally ended  
And the kids drove out of sight.

Val climbed into the driver's seat of her mom's silver Accura and fastened the seatbelt. Caitie had gotten a ride home from Jamie, and Tyler was taking Hank home. She sat for a few minutes and let some of the other cars clear out while the car warmed up.

  
**_I got into my own car,  
Sure to get home in one piece,  
Never knowing what was coming,  
Something I expected least.  
_**

She turned on the radio in the car, and found her favorite station. She sang quietly along with it, thinking about the events of that night. Tyler had finally asked her out! She was beyond excited…after all, he was the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the planet in her opinion. All she could think about was the upcoming date. Friday night, 7:00.

The next thing she knew, she heard screeching brakes, and looked up in time to see a bright flash of light before everything went black.

**__**

Now I'm lying on the pavement,  
I can hear the policeman say,  
"The kid that caused this wreck was drunk."  
His voice seems far away.  


Val tried, to no avail, to lift her head and see her surroundings. She could barely open her eyes, but the flashing red and blue lights weren't exactly hard to miss. Feeling someone pick up her wrist…probably feeling for a pulse…she groaned. She tried to speak, but no matter how hard she tried, no sound would come out.

**__**

My own blood is all around me,  
As I try hard not to cry.  
I can hear the paramedic say,  
"This girl is going to die."

Tears came slowly to her eyes, and she tried desperately to fight them. Hearing bits of the conversation going on around her assured her of her fate. "Internal damage…" "Can't stop the bleeding…" "Nothing more we can do for her…"

  
**_I'm sure the guy had no idea,  
While he was flying high,  
Because he chose to drink and drive  
That I would have to die._**

How can this be happening? Val thought to herself. This is something that you only see in the movies, and on TV. It's not really supposed to happen. Not to me…she thought.

**__**

  
So why do people do it,   
Knowing that it ruins lives?  
But now the pain is cutting me  
Like a hundred stabbing knives.

It hurt so badly at first, then she began to feel numb. Thoughts of her family and friends, and the fact that she never go to say goodbye, replaced the physical pain. Her mom and dad…Brooke…Tyler, Caitie, Hank, Jamie, everyone she had ever been even remotely close to. She never got to say goodbye.

  
**_Tell my sister not to be afraid,  
Tell daddy to be brave,  
And when I go to Heaven,  
Put "Daddy's Girl" on my grave._**

Now she would never get to be a big sister to Brooke, and do all the things sisters do. Just the thought of Brooke being sad hurt Val. Sad like when their dad had the heart attack. Only now it would be worse…she knew it was wrong to feel this way, but she hated herself for the pain she would be putting her family through.

  
**_Someone should have taught him  
That it's wrong to drink and drive.  
Maybe if his mom and dad had,   
I'd still be alive._**

Her parents had always taught her right from wrong…and she didn't' even need them to tell her not to drink and drive. She had already seen the results of drunk driving throughout the course of her job as an EMT. God, now she was on the other end…now she would be a statistic, nothing more.

  
**_My breath is getting shorter,  
I'm getting really scared.  
These are my final moments,   
And I'm so unprepared._**

Val was finally to the point where she could no longer open her eyes, no longer move. Just think…She slowly slipped into a black, yet strangely peaceful, oblivion.

  
**_I wish that you could hold me, mom,  
As I lie here and die.   
I wish that I could say  
I love you and goodbye._**

Three days later, Val's family and friends were gathered at the cemetery. Tyler was among those to get up and speak. He recited this poem, and declared it as one of Val's favorites, which it was. As everyone left the cemetery, they all stopped at the closed coffin and placed a single white rose on top. 

All stopped to hug Val's parents and sister, and cast one last glance at the framed picture next to the coffin. The photo was of Val in her EMT uniform, leaning against the wall outside the EMS station with her arms around Brooke, who was in front of her.

Tyler gave Val's parents one last hug, and kissed Brooke on the forehead as the family prepared to leave. He lingered by the grave; he was the only person left. 

The headstone read: 

****

Valerie Lanier

Loving daughter, sister, and friend.

Daddy's Girl

1983-2001

Forever

The last lines of the poem echoed in Tyler's mind. 

**__**

"I wish that I could say,

I love you and goodbye."

Tyler looked up at the sky for a moment, then back at the picture. "I love you, Val, but I'll never say goodbye." A single tear slid down his cheek as he turned and left the cemetery.


End file.
